


What Do I Call You?

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Romance, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: The younger girl mumbles a quick thank you before digging in. As Jimin watches her pick at the blueberries on her pancake, she could only hope that maybe, just maybe, Minjeong felt the same way she did about her.Originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	What Do I Call You?

Jimin shivers in her sleep, suddenly feeling chilly. She doesn't mind it at first, simply blaming it on the fact that she usually slept in just a sports bra sometimes. It wasn't until she feels a hand gliding up her side with nails lightly grazing her skin when Jimin became alarmed.

She holds back from jumping right out of bed, not wanting to wake whoever it was behind her. Jimin carefully flips the covers over to slide off the weak grip on her waist, her head spinning upon seeing a manicured hand. Goosebumps start to rise all over her body, and to Jimin's horror, she realizes that the only thing that saved her from being completely naked was her lacy pink underwear.

What the hell?

Though college was the right place for all the partying and fooling around, that was second-year student Jimin. Since her third year in university, Jimin promised herself to only focus on her studies, and she was proud to say that she was doing a great job so far. So how exactly did she end up in bed, almost naked, with some random girl?

She clears her thoughts and tries to remember the events that led her to this situation. Library, Mr. Yang's office, Commons...Park Sooyoung's party. Jimin internally curses. She's only attended a handful of her senior's parties in the past, yet every single time she does, she finds herself with somebody else in the morning. Jimin thought she could get away with it during the last one; she just wanted to unwind after that exhausting thesis paper, after all. But maybe her seven months of steering clear from all the alcohol have taken its toll on her tolerance.

Jimin mentally pats herself on the back for at least making it back to her apartment, but the fact that she was in her apartment meant that she brought that stranger with her.

Before she could continue bullying herself, her phone starts to ring, and it sends Jimin's heart into a spiral. She could hear the stranger groaning behind her, so she quickly reaches for the device on her nightstand. Upon hitting the answer button, she slips into her bathroom.

"Yo, where are you?"

It was her best friend's voice, and Jimin slightly calms down.

"At my apartment."

"Well, sorry to say that you've missed Mr. Yang's quiz today," Aeri announces nonchalantly. "But since you're his favorite student, that shouldn't matter. I'm guessing you had fun last night?"

There was a playful tone in her friend's voice, and it sounded like Aeri knew something she didn't.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Aeri scoffs. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Must I remind you of that blonde beauty that you left with?"

"I can't believe you just let me leave with a stranger," Jimin groans, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, you both seemed to be well-acquainted!" Aeri yells in defense, making Jimin wince away from her phone. "Plus, you needed to get loosened up! You were starting to become a grouch from the non-stop studying, and it's already a given that you're graduating with Latin honors."

"Gee, I don't know what else to say."

"A thank you or an I love you would be nice."

Jimin rolls her eyes and exchanges goodbyes with her friend. She checks the time and sees that she has thirty minutes before her next class, so she still had time for a shower. For a second, Jimin almost forgets about the stranger in her bed, and she wishes that she did once she sees her reflection in the mirror.

Just below her jaw, then jumping down to her collarbone, were two sizeable, purple marks. Running down lower was another one just above her hip bone, peeking a little over the waistband of her underwear.

"Oh my god," She mutters as she runs her hand across them.

Jimin shakes her head and lets out a shudder. Whatever it was last night was probably fun seeing as she doesn't seem to remember much, and Jimin makes a vow to herself that this was going to be the last time.

She steps out of her bathroom to pick out some clothes, but she freezes midway. The stranger on her bed was already sitting up, all in her own naked glory, and was staring directly at her. The more Jimin stared back, the less the stranger started to look like one; and just like that, memories from last night and beyond begin to flood back in.

Jimin could only watch the blonde's lips curve into a smile as she leans down to pick up her bra and underwear, along with the grey t-shirt and jean shorts that were sprawled all over the floor. Once everything was on, she saunters over to Jimin, never breaking eye contact, and brings a hand up to cup the taller girl's face.

"Thanks for last night. It was fun," Her voice was ridiculously sweet. "I'll see you around, Unnie."

Before she entirely leaves the room, the blonde gives Jimin's face one last look, then shamelessly shifts her gaze lower. When Jimin catches on with her staring, her arms quickly cover up her bare chest, but it was too late for that. Her face flared as the blonde finally leaves, but not before sending a wink her way.

/////

She didn't want to believe it at first. Jimin was sure her eyes were deceiving her this morning, but when she sees the blonde parading across the campus with a few people tagging along, it takes a lot of her to resist pulling out her hair.

"Hey, there you are!"

Jimin jumps lightly as Aeri slams her bag down way too hard on the chair, earning a "shh" from the librarian. She shoots the elderly lady a sheepish smile while her friend just waves her off and pulls out another chair for her to sit on. Aeri immediately puts her elbows on the table, propping her chin onto her hands while giving Jimin a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You already know what I want to know."

Her hand automatically takes hold of her hair that ran past her shoulders, making sure it was still covering what needed to be covered. Aeri's smile only gets bigger, causing Jimin's face to flush pink and turn away.

"I... can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because," Jimin takes in a deep breath. "I don't remember a thing."

"You're joking, right?" Aeri doesn't bother to hide her amusement, nor her laugh. "Oh my god, you're not!"

Jimin only blushes harder as her friend howls in her seat.

"You just got laid by some girl, and you don't remember a thing at all? Jimin, I pity you." Aeri reaches over to pat Jimin on the shoulder, to which she shrugs off.

"It wasn't just some girl, Aeri, it was Kim Minjeong."

There was silence between them, and Jimin watches as Aeri starts putting the pieces together.

"Kim Minjeong?" Aeri repeats.

"Yes."

"The Kim Minjeong?"

"Yes, Aeri, we only know one Kim Minjeong, don't we?" Jimin says exasperatedly. She didn't want to say it out loud, because even she couldn't believe it was her.

But oh yes, it was Minjeong alright. Kim Minjeong from across the street, who loved wearing only white sneakers and played with her bunny, Teddy, until sunset in her front yard. The same Kim Minjeong that has clung onto Jimin's side during their entire childhood, became her first-ever crush and thief of her first kiss. A figure of her past that left six years ago was now back in town, and the first thing Jimin does it take her to bed.

"That was her?" Aeri leans back in her seat, completely bedazzled. "She looks so hot! When did she get here? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, calm down," Jimin raises her hands in surrender, her eyes alternating between Aeri and the now angry librarian. "I don't know when she got here, but I do remember Mom texting me about Minjeong enrolling here. It just slipped out of my mind thanks to that thesis paper."

"Right," Her friend goes back to propping herself on the table. "So, what's your next move?"

"My what now?" Jimin tilts her head in confusion.

Aeri deadpans. "Are you saying that you have no plans in rekindling the romance between you two?"

"The romance you speak of is non-existent."

As much as Jimin hated to admit it, there was no romance that needed to be rekindled. They were just teenagers who were messing around after a stolen first kiss, and they never placed a label on it. Fast-forward a few weeks later, Minjeong starts to avoid her then decides to disappear into a foreign country, leaving Jimin to give up on the relationship she yearned for.

Of course, not entirely. Despite meeting each other a little later in life, Aeri was there to witness all the pining and moping around she did for Minjeong, along with all the people Jimin tried to use in place of the girl when she left. And although the incident took place six years ago, Jimin wanted to know if the kiss Minjeong stole had any meaning at all.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you that now's your chance to do something about that unrequited love of yours, and maybe it won't stay so unrequited."

"You really think I have a chance?" Jimin asks with a doubtful huff.

Aeri shrugs, "You slept with each other last night, you tell me."

/////

Her thoughts of Minjeong soon disappear when Jimin remembers about taking the retake quiz. Being the teacher's per had its perks, but she didn't want to take her chances. She's rarely ever missed Mr. Yang's classes, and for him to think that she was starting to abuse the favoritism was the last thing Jimin wanted.

So that's how Jimin ends up standing outside Mr. Yang's office, still putting together a good alibi that won't make it sound like she slept with her childhood best friend and missed the class. She could always say it was her time of the month; the male teachers always let that one slide. Finally settling with her alibi, Jimin raises her hand to knock and twist the door open, but whoever was on the other side beats her to it.

It was Mr. Yang himself, and he looked to be in the middle of a conversation.

"Jimin, just the person I was looking for!"

"Hey, Mr. Yang, I came for the quiz I missed yesterday," Jimin says sheepishly.

"You can forget about that," Mr. Yang waves his hand about. "You can make up for it by doing something else."

"Is that so?" A nervous chuckle escapes Jimin's lips.

Again, being the favorite had its perks, but with Mr. Yang, it was always a gamble. The middle-aged man swings the door back wider and reveals the person he was conversing with.

Jimin visibly stiffens at the sight of blonde hair, and she avoids the deep gaze by focusing on Mr. Yang's receding hairline instead.

"Jimin, this is Kim Minjeong, a second-year transferee. Because we're in the middle of the semester, she's falling quite behind on some topics, and I was wondering if you could help her with that."

Mr. Yang didn't look like he expected to receive no as an answer, but for Jimin, tutoring seemed way too much for missing one quiz. It was definitely not because it would mean tutoring Minjeong.

"I'd exempt you from the final exam and give you the highest grade if you agree," Mr. Yang adds. "Heaven knows that thesis of yours was worth just as much."

"Really?" Jimin was still unsure.

"I'll be taking that as a yes," The teacher announces and starts to push Minjeong out of his office by the shoulders. "Alright, enjoy yourselves, ladies!"

The door slams shut, and Jimin was left feeling awkward with Minjeong in front of her.

"We certainly will enjoy ourselves, won't we?" Minjeong smirks up at her, and Jimin feels her soul leave her body. "So, when are you free?"

It was an innocent question, and Jimin couldn't find herself to answer right away. "Uh...how are Wednesday and Friday nights? Is it alright with you?"

"It's cool," Minjeong pipes up, then offers her hand. "Phone, please."

Jimin didn't know what possessed her to give her phone willingly, but she did, and from what she could see, the blonde was punching in a few digits. Once she was done, she hands the phone over with a sweet smile.

"See you Wednesday!"

And Wednesday just couldn't wait to come any quicker. Jimin had wrapped up with her classes and even declined a few invites from friends to hang out. It was still their first session, so Jimin wasn't expecting them to do much, but she showed up earlier than their meeting time anyway. Not-so-first impressions still count, and she didn't want to mess that up with Minjeong.

Yoo Jimin: on my way

Mindeong: alright ;)

After following the directions sent through text, Jimin finds herself outside one of the campus dormitories. Her room wasn't so hard to find, given that the dorms were small and mostly housed the international students. By the time Jimin finds it, the door was already wide open, and Minjeong was already waiting with a smile.

A warm hand takes hold of Jimin's wrist and guides her into the room. The small gesture sends Jimin back to when Minjeong used to drag her everywhere, and she could only yell at her to slow down. The screeching against the tiled floor has Jimin coming back to the present, already in front of a dining table that was cluttered with textbooks and papers.

"Sorry about the mess," Minjeong giggles as she pulls out a seat for her. "Have you eaten dinner already?"

Jimin found it weird at how calm and collected the blonde has been. Were they simply going to ignore what happened a few nights ago, including the history they shared? There was no way Jimin was going to bring it up; her heart wouldn't be able to take it, and so if Minjeong wasn't going to bring it up, then neither would she.

"I have."

"That's good," The younger girl nods, "I guess we can start now."

They both settle down on their seats, and Jimin pulls the textbook over. Her eyes scan over the introduction to calculus, trying to concoct an easier way to explain it to the younger girl. When she finally has it, she turns to Minjeong, only to jump back at the close proximities of their faces.

"Too close for you?" Minjeong chuckles, a smirk forming on her lips. "You didn't have a problem with it last time."

Jimin struggles to find the right words to reply, but she ends up falling mute, easily distracted by Minjeong's beauty under the kitchen light. Another wave of nostalgia washes up on her when she sees that it was still the same puffy cheeks, the sharp nose, and those doe eyes from all those years ago. The only difference now was Minjeong's hair that shined gold instead of that chocolate brown.

"You know who I am, right?" She blurts out.

"Of course."

"No, I mean, you know know who I am—"

"Unnie, I believe I know exactly who you are."

Oh.

Jimin wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or scared to hear that. A million questions start to dart around Jimin's head, but she decides only to ask one.

"Then why'd you let it happen?"

"Guess we both wanted to get laid?" The younger girl shrugs. "I'll be honest, it took me a while to recognize you, being a little tipsy and all, and I thought you recognized me when you started to get touchy-feely."

Jimin must've pulled a weird face because Minjeong was now staring at her like she grew two heads.

"So you don't remember, hmm?" Jimin was probably getting way ahead of herself, but if she heard right, there was a hint of disappointment in Minjeong's tone.

Suddenly, everything started to move too fast, and now Jimin is pressed up against the wall with Minjeong in front of her, guiding her hands all over her sides and behind. She couldn't move, not with the way her mind suddenly felt numb. She still contemplated if this was really happening, but sure enough, it was her hand resting on the younger girl's ass. Before any of them could say anything else, Jimin's phone rings. It was her mom.

"Jimin, I'm just calling to know if you've seen Minjeong around."

"I-I," Her words get caught in her throat. There was a sudden glint in Minjeong's eyes, and it was starting to scare her. "I have."

"Well, that's good. How are things going?" Now really wasn't the time, Mom.

"Good, everything's going good." She answers nervously, starting to feel lightheaded at the feeling of a hand crawling under her shirt.

"I heard from Mrs. Kim that you offered to tutor Minjeong. That's so kind of you—"

"Yeah, it's n-no problem. Listen, Mom, I'm busy right now, so I'll call you back, okay? Love you!"

Her phone ends up missing her pocket, sliding down her side with a thud. She could care less about that right now; there were more important matters.

"You don't remember touching me there?" Minjeong's voice goes down an octave, almost as if it were a warning, "Or kissing me here?"

Minjeong tugs on her shirt's collar, pulling it as low as it could go, revealing her own set of purple marks. Jimin gaped at how plenty there were and how they all trailed downwards. The humiliation was evident on her cheeks for not remembering a single thing from that night, but what difference would it make now even if she did?

"Don't worry, Unnie," Minjeong's face was now dangerously close to hers, her fingers caressing her jawline. "I can always help you with that."

There was a cloud of desire in those doe eyes, and Jimin gives in when Minjeong pulls her into a feverish kiss.

/////

It wasn't natural to see Minjeong every day, especially after being apart for so long. However, they weren't very subtle about their unspoken arrangement, seemingly falling back into their routine from many years ago. Minjeong was never shy to let Jimin know when she needed her, and Jimin didn't need to think twice whenever Minjeong called.

Of course, they still had their tutor sessions, but Jimin wasn't much help to her. Minjeong was a fast learner, and her calculation skills were above par. By the time Minjeong was able to catch up with the rest of her class, Jimin had braced herself for the goodbye, but surprisingly, Minjeong still kept her around.

It certainly didn't get past Aeri when Jimin disappeared right after classes and declined more hangouts than usual.

"You could just admit that you'd rather hook-up instead of hanging out. I'm not going to be mad, and no need for that lame tutoring excuse."

Aeri's voice echoes loudly down the hall, and it has Jimin looking at her with a mortified expression. She immediately buries her burning face in her hands when she feels the weird looks the other students were giving her. She was Yoo Jimin, for crying out loud, this year's top student with a reputation to keep clean.

"Please keep your voice down," She begs. "And it's not an excuse. I am tutoring her."

"Which subject, human anatomy or calculus?"

"We don't do it every time we meet, okay?" Jimin says through grit teeth. "We end up talking sometimes, and I just like being around her."

"Oh, so you like being around her now?" Aeri mused. "What is this, some sort of friends with benefits and feelings?"

"No?"

"Okay then, so what are you guys?"

She pretends that Aeri's question doesn't bother her for the next several days.

Childhood friends.

Almost girlfriends.

Friends with benefits and feelings.

Neither of them sounded nice, but it was all they were. Despite keeping things physical, Jimin was content with the way things were with Minjeong, at least, that's what she tells herself, and to admit the resurfacing feelings she never really buried would end up ruining whatever it is that they had. It was always at the back of her mind that one day, it would all be over, so allowing herself to love Minjeong again would be straight-up crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" A finger pokes into her cheek.

It was a Saturday, and the pair were currently lazing on the grass of their campus, Minjeong's head laying comfortably on Jimin's lap. Earlier, they were in the middle of their heated business when a roommate Jimin never knew existed suddenly arrives home. She screams bloody murder at the sight and immediately shoos them out to "reflect on their actions," making them end up in the open area between the campus dorms and the Commons Dining Hall.

Minjeong was looking at her with the softest expression that made Jimin's heart want to lurch out of her chest. She internally cooed at how cute the younger girl was, almost swimming in her shirt that was a size too big. Jimin resists the urge to lean down to kiss her forehead because they weren't like that and opted to thread her fingers through the blonde tresses instead.

"Just the face your roomie was making earlier." The lie rolls smoothly on her tongue. "I don't think she'd be interested in being friends with me anymore."

"Nah, Ningning will get over it. She's a sweet soul," Minjeong chuckles, then slowly sits up. "Speaking of Ningning, let's go see her."

"Haven't we traumatized her enough?"

Minjeong doesn't answer and instead pulls on Jimin's hand. The younger girl leads her to the building behind Commons, and from what Jimin knew, it was the Fine Arts department. They trudged through the ground floor of the building and up a flight of stairs, the place giving Jimin an eerie vibe due to the lack of students, and they stop in front of an open room.

The lights were on, and the place was littered with numerous art supplies and facilities. At the far back was an easel with a large canvas propped on it and its artist busy painting on what looked to be butterflies.

"I hope the two of you have reflected well on your actions," the girl says, her eyes never leaving the canvas.

"We have, and we're sorry!" Minjeong singsongs, walking over to turn the girl by her shoulders. "Come on. I haven't properly introduced you yet."

"Jimin-unnie, this is Ning Yizhuo, and she's my roommate," Minjeong glances between the girls with a small smile. "She goes by Ningning, and the reason why you've never seen her before is because she treats this place as her second house."

Jimin timidly steps forward, finally meeting the eyes of Minjeong's roommate. A chill ran down her spine when judging eyes scanned her from head to toe.

"Ningning, this is Yoo Jimin, and she's...a close friend."

She awkwardly extends her hand to shake, but Ningning looks down on it skeptically.

"No need for that, and believe me, I know exactly how close you two are."

"Great!" Minjeong claps excitedly. "So can we use it?"

Ningning sighs and waves them off. "Knock yourselves out, just please, no funny business!"

The blonde let out a squeal and drags Jimin towards the other side of the room. There was a potter's wheel, a basin full of water, and mounds of clay ready to be used. Minjeong pulls out some chairs and eagerly dips her hands in the water before grabbing a handful of clay.

"So, it's going to be Teddy's death anniversary soon, and I just wanted to make a little Teddy to remember him by."

"Oh, and which Teddy is this?"

Jimin recalls at least four Teddy's throughout their childhood. The first three had died from loneliness, getting run over, and a fire ant invasion, and every single time one passed away, Minjeong's parents would immediately buy a replacement. But Minjeong was a smart girl and knew there was no way her bunny would be alive after being run over in front of her very eyes.

"The last one since he lived the longest," Minjeong snorts, then turns Jimin's way. "Here, come help me with this."

"I don't know how, Minjeong-ah," Jimin tries to decline, but the younger girl wasn't having it.

All it takes was for Minjeong to give her a pointed look, and it has Jimin shuffling over. She dips her hands into the water, and hesitantly holds on to the squishy clay.

"I'll be in charged of the pedal so that you can focus on the molding."

Jimin slightly jumps upon hearing the younger girl's voice directly in her ear. The wheel started to spin, and the clay in Jimin's hands began to take shape. She had no idea what Minjeong wanted, so she just molds the flattened piece of clay into a thinner blob. At some point, it gets too slippery, and the Jimin was ready to let go, but Minjeong is quick to hamper down both the clay and her hands in place.

Minjeong ultimately rests her chin on Jimin's shoulder, hands overlapping hands, and the latter didn't know why her heart started to skip beats. They've held each other way closer that, but what made it different now was the absence of lust. It was just them being them, and Jimin wishes it could stay that way a little longer.

/////

"I'm in love with Kim Minjeong."

Her face burned at her loud confession. She's never done that before.

"When were you never in love with her?"

"It's different now!" Jimin whined as she stirred her cup of hot chocolate.

They were in Commons Dining Hall enjoying a nice breakfast and had agreed to meet up with Minjeong and Ningning, but the younger ones were running late.

Aeri gives her a blank look. "How is this any different now?"

"Because I do? I just know that it's not the puppy love type, and I swear it's not because we do...things."

"It's sex," Her best friend says bluntly. "You guys had—"

"Okay, enough!" A blush spreads like wildfire all over Jimin's face. "We do that, but that's not why!"

"Alright, alright. I get it," Aeri laughs, almost knocking her drink off the table as she slams her hands around. "So let's make it simple for you. Why do you love her?"

'Why' was never a question for Jimin. Minjeong was her first everything. First real friend, first kiss, first crush, first love, first heartbreak, first hook-up—and the list goes on. And there wasn't anything Jimin disliked about her. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, considerate, funny—that list goes on, too, so if she was going to answer Aeri's question, it was going to take a while.

The girl seemed to have read her mind and holds a hand up to her face.

"Don't answer anymore. If you know, then you know. Congratulations. The problem now is if Minjeong doesn't know and will probably never know at the rate you're going with. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared," Jimin mumbles pathetically. "She might leave again, and I might ruin what we already have."

"But think about what more you could have!" Aeri exclaims. "Assuming that she isn't shipped off to America again, you guys could work this out!"

"And if it doesn't?"

Aeri frowns at her and reaches over to flick her forehead. "Don't think like that! But maybe you can get drunk again before you confess? It might hurt a little less if you don't remember."

Jimin glares at her friend and brings her cup to her lips. Just then, a hand suddenly snakes around Jimin's shoulders from the side, making her jump and choke lightly. She snatches a tissue and starts to cough into it, sneaking a glance at her morning disrupter. It was Minjeong, smiling sheepishly at her, already seated on the space beside her. Ningning groggily follows suit, her eyes barely open.

"Sorry about that, and sorry for being late. Ningning had a wild night." Minjeong sighs and combs through her roommate's hair. "She had this crazy assignment last night and wouldn't let go of it."

Ningning only whines into her arms as she lays her head on the table.

“Oh, and Ningning, say hi to Aeri-unnie. Unnie, this is Ningning.”

"Hey there," Aeri greets, and she earns a muffled response. "Oh, and speaking of wild nights, Park Sooyoung is hosting another party, and it's an open invite."

The younger ones perk up at the word 'party,' while Jimin sulks in her seat.

"I'm going to pass."

"What, why?" Minjeong grips on to her wrist. "It's going to be fun!"

"If you're forgetting, the last time we attended..."

Aeri and Minjeong immediately send a knowing look her way while Ningning just waits for her to finish. Another blush starts to form on her face, forcing her to duck down.

"Okay, okay. Forget I said anything. We're going."

Their table does a little cheer, and Jimin rolls her eyes at them. While a new conversation starts to engage between Aeri and Ningning, she slides a plate over to Minjeong.

"Here, eat up."

The younger girl mumbles a quick thank you before digging in. As Jimin watches her pick at the blueberries on her pancake, she could only hope that maybe, just maybe, Minjeong felt the same way she did about her.

/////

True to its promise of an open invite, the house was jam-packed with people. It wasn't even ten minutes into the party, and Jimin was starting to get sick of it. Okay, she was probably overreacting. Minjeong decided to wander off, and now she was nowhere to be found.

Jimin had been separated from their little group for over an hour now, and she wanted nothing more than to take Minjeong and go. She's been sitting in the corner of Sooyoung's apartment, solely observing the havoc that was being brewed. There was a crowd on one side for beer pong and another by the dining table where body shots were being performed. Jimin grimaces when she hears something loud crashing on the floor, and then she tells herself that it was enough.

After wandering through the apartment in search of Minjeong, she ends up being worried when she doesn't see a sign of her. Aeri and Ningning were fine, they were enjoying themselves with a game of drunk scrabble, and Jimin could always count on Aeri's alcohol tolerance.

She goes back to where most of the action was going on and took notice of a small group lounging around. She also sees a familiar face.

"Choi Yeonjun!"

The boy pauses from sipping on his drunk and turns to her with a shocked expression.

"Yoo Jimin, fancy seeing you here."

"I know. Listen, have you seen Kim Minjeong around here? You know her, right? She shares a class with Beomgyu."

"The little blonde one?" Yeonjun asks.

Jimin nods immediately, relief taking the place of the anxiety in her stomach. Yeonjun points at what looked to be a closet, with two boys standing outside it.

"What's going on?"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Johnny Suh, they're just about to finish."

The small crowd starts to do a countdown, and panic raced through her veins. Once they hit zero, the boys kick the door open, and they pull out this Johnny Suh with his lips locked with Minjeong's. Jimin feels her heart plummet to the floor as she turns on her, unable to see any more.

She tries to level her breathing and blink away the tears that brimmed her eyes. It was perfectly fine for Minjeong to go around and do that. They weren't in a relationship; they were just friends who used each other's bodies from time to time. Jimin never confessed, and Minjeong was never hers, so why the hell was she so upset?

Too deep into her thoughts, Jimin doesn't see the body she collides with.

"Woah, you okay?" The taller boy looks down on her with a semi-concerned look, or whatever his drunk face was trying to form. "I'm Jeno. Want a drink?"

The red solo cup dangles in front of her, and she doesn't hesitate to grab it, downing it in one go. Jeno gapes at her, receiving back the now empty cup.

"Where'd you get that?"

"At the minibar, where Han is."

Jimin manages to find this Han, and down three more cups of heaven knows what. Her vision starts to turn sideways, and she was going to lose it if she had anymore. She gets off her seat and wobbles her way to the door. Along the way, she bumps into someone she was in no mood to see.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Minjeong's tone was laced with worry, yet drunk Jimin just scoffs.

She attempts to push her aside, but Minjeong doesn't allow it. Instead, Minjeong holds on to her hand tightly as she drags them out of the apartment. Once they were in the elevator, drunk Jimin makes her move.

Her hand caresses the soft cheek before she dives in for a kiss. The image of Johnny kissing Minjeong flashes into her mind, surging an immense wave of jealousy throughout Jimin's body. If she tried hard enough, maybe Minjeong could forget about him.

"Unnie, stop," Minjeong mumbles, pushing against Jimin's chest.

"Why?"

"Because we're out here," She reasons, yet the older girl presses on, leaving kisses down her neck.

"Jimin-unnie, stop for a minute!"

"Why should I?" Jimin was starting to get irritated.

"I already told you, we're outside—"

"Why can't you just let me love you?"

The moment those words leave her lips, Jimin sobers up, and Minjeong stares at her with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. She blinks a couple of times before she takes a step back, avoiding Minjeong's gaze at all costs. When the elevator doors slide open, Jimin steps out right away. She doesn't make it far with the way her stomach was tied up in knots, so she resorts to sitting at the bus stop nearby.

Jimin sinks down onto the bench and lets out a frustrated sigh. The night has turned pretty complicated, and there was no simple way out. She expected to be sitting alone for some time, yet she feels a shoulder brushing against hers. For the first time ever, it felt so uncomfortable to be beside Minjeong.

"I'm guessing we're in this mess because of me," Minjeong lets out a half-hearted laugh. "Who would've known that stupid kiss in high school would lead us here?"

"Why did you do it?" She couldn't help but ask. She needed to know.

"You were all over Aeri-unnie," Minjeong answers, much to her chagrin. "I wanted you to notice me, and I did it without thinking."

"I've always noticed you, Minjeong-ah. I thought I was so obvious." Jimin admits shyly, her nails digging into her palms.

"But you never said anything! Back then and even now...well, until now."

They fall into silence, comfortable or uncomfortable, maybe somewhere in between. Jimin struggles with the words forming at the tip of her tongue, very much ready to spill out of her mouth. It was probably the liquid courage still flowing in her veins, but she also knew that she was ready for more, and hopefully, Minjeong was, too.

"I love you, Minjeong-ah."

She wasn't embarrassed to say it; instead, she felt relieved. The emotional baggage she lugged around for more than a decade finally felt weightless. And it was just pure bliss that buzzed in Jimin's chest when she feels a soft hand encasing hers, squeezing lightly.

"I know."

Jimin turns to the girl in disbelief at her smug reply. Minjeong wiggles her eyebrows as she holds back a smile, her other hand reaching to push Jimin's head down for a chaste kiss.

"I love you, too," the younger girl whispers against her lips, making Jimin's heartbeat radically. "And I think it's time we give ourselves a label, don't you think?"

"I'm sure we've avoided that one for long enough. So what do I call you now?"

"Honey, baby, your one and only," Minjeong lists off, biting on his tongue at how cheesy it was, but she loved the way Jimin's face started flushing pink.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then call me whatever as long as I'm yours."


End file.
